Shopping
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: one-shot Alice/Jasper.


A/N: I'm not planning on making a habit of writing Twilight-fics (apart from two I have planned…but that's a story for another day)…however, I told **DobbyWobby **that I would write a Jasper/Alice story if you wrote a Noughts and Crosses one about Minerva/Zuri in her fic-swap. Hope you like it DobbyWobby. Please R&R y'all:

Shopping:

Jasper's POV:

I wasn't sure why I allowed Alice to pull me around Port Angeles. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't go shopping with Alice. Of course that was if they had a say in it, my Alice could be very persuasive and was very good at getting her own way. Like she did this time, getting her own way this time meant I am now being pulled in and out of shops while Alice tries on clothes and buys everything she likes, and obviously I was carrying all the bags. It's a good thing we're vampires else I would be seriously weighed down by now.

'Jazz…? What d'you think of this?' Alice was wearing a long purple dress, lined with sequins. She looked beautiful, but then she was Alice, she always looked beautiful.

'It's lovely' I told her truthfully. Although I hated shopping, I loved seeing Alice getting dressed up, so shopping definitely had it's up points.

'I'm not sure about it' said Alice, turning to face the mirror. 'It's a bit high on the neck. You wouldn't be able to see a necklace if I had one on with it.' Alice smiled at me through the mirror. 'Necklaces' She sped into the changing room and came back out in her own clothes only a few seconds later. 'Come on' She grabbed my hand and pulled me along - at a human speed - to the necklaces.

I have to admit I felt like screaming. Alice was always asking my opinion, but half the time she didn't actually listen to it. I didn't blame her, though, I'm a guy I know nothing about clothes and stuff.

Once we reached the necklaces, Alice instantly started staring at one. It was a small cross embedded with emeralds. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't excited, she was just staring at it. Small things like this still affected her. Her past still haunted her.

'Al? Are you all right?' I asked. I put my arm around her waist protectively, and tried to turn her away from it. She wouldn't allow herself to be moved. After a few seconds she shock her head and looked at a different necklace.

'Isn't this beautiful' she asked, picking up a necklace of a pink heart. Her voice didn't have the excitement anymore.

'Yeah, it is Al' I replied. She put the necklace down and went to look at some others. I smiled and took her hand, before pulling her out of the store.

'Jasssss-peerrr' she moaned. 'Where're we going?'

I had to admit it was a fair question, I wasn't really sure. Anywhere was better than in that store. Once we were out of the few of most humans I started running at full speed, forcing Alice to as well. After a minute of so my running found direction, I was heading for the forest by our home.

'Jazz' moaned Alice while we were running. 'Jazz, I was shopping, you meanie'

'You weren't doing yourself any favours there Alice' I replied.

'I was fine' she insisted.

'Al, the only reason you weren't crying was because you can' I told her. I stopped as we reached the forest. 'And anyway, I thought it would be good to have a bit of time together'

'We were together…in the stores' said Alice. 'What sort of idiot pulls _me _away from clothes and jewellery?' She made a really sulky face and I couldn't help giggling.

I wrapped my arms around Alice's neck and kissed her. After a moment still trying to sulk, she kissed me back.

'Can we go back there now?' asked Alice, with an innocent smile.

'Al, what's it going to take for you to be honest?' I asked softly.

'You want honesty, Jazz?' she asked. Her voice was quiet but it was obvious she was getting annoying. 'I hate that I can't look at a cross without getting upset, and being reminded of everything from my past. I hate everything that happened. But it's in the passed. Mary Alice is dead. She's dead, Jasper. She's not me, not any more. I'm Alice Cullen and that's all that matters. But it still hurts, whenever I think about it, it really hurts. I still don't really understand it, Jazz, but I want to forget about it. And Alice Cullen loves shopping. And Alice Cullen loves you. Jasper Whitlock I'll always love you'

By the time she finished, Alice was shaking. I hugged her tightly. 'I'll always love you, too, Al' I promised.

A/N: I don't actually know Alice's past/story, because I don't know the books that well, so everything in this story about her past in based on what I read in DobbyWobby's story **Star Light, Star Bright **(Y'all should check it out!). Please R&R.


End file.
